


Nodriza

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [47]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, caspian's wet nurse tells a story to the child she loves and raises in between foreign walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: - Nodriza?- Yes, my love?- Will you tell me a story?
Relationships: Caspian & Caspian's Wet Nurse (Narnia), Caspian & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie & Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie
Series: Narnia Musings [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nodriza

_– Nodriza?  
– Yes, my love?  
– Will you tell me a story?_

Once, my love  
Once, there was a Queen  
she had eyes as soft as a sigh  
hair all black, and curled  
a mouth, red as a rose’s most beautiful petals  
Once, her brother carried the world on his shoulders  
Once, she held this, our, world cradled  
in between her ribs  
and tangled in her jewellery

Once, there was a Queen  
and she was the most beautiful thing Narnia has ever seen  
– twelve years old, clinging to her siblings  
the snow stuck on her lips, a gap between her teeth  
her hair in curls  
her breath stuck in her chest  
heaving, still.

_– She was a child?  
– They all were, my love.  
– And they ruled?  
– They did. They slayed the witch, they brought spring with them – and they were crowned. The eldest was not yet fourteen, then.  
– Do you think they ever really existed?  
– I think that without legends to believe in, there would be nothing to hope for – and no one to hope it.  
– Do you think they will ever come back?  
– Narnia called them once. Why shouldn’t she call them again? The Queen’s horn is still here. Someday, someone will blow it._


End file.
